Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło cz.2
-Niech więc tak będzie, poczekamy na wiadomość zwrotną z Weselton- odpowiedziała ambasadorowi, który wydawał się być aż nadto miękkim w każdej partii ciała, aż młoda królowa dziwiła się, dlaczegóż właśnie jego wysyłano za granice kraju by go prezentował. Drobny człowieczek o krzaczastych, szaro-brązowych brwiach i dużym placku łysiny na czubku głowy, dziwnie rozlazły mimo braku nadwagi. Jego oczka – nieprzyjemnie wodniste i rozbiegane, zdawały się w jej obecności wołać o pomoc. Uśmiechnęła się mimo tych nieprzyjemnych odczuć. Zwróciła się ku służącemu oczekującemu w pobliżu na polecenia. -Przyprowadź najbardziej wypoczętego z naszych... -Jak mogłaś?!- Anna, niczym burza, wpadła do królewskiego gabinetu o długim stole i wielu wąskich, wysokich oknach wychodzących na ocean, tak łagodny tego dnia. Uśmiech Elsy zniknął, gdy powstała szybko ze swego miejsca u szczytu stołu. Spojrzała na wszystkich mężczyzn opierając się jedną dłonią o blat. -Wybaczcie, panowie- rzuciła, na co oni, nierównym chórem, zamruczeli, że nic się nie stało. Królowa, zbierając poły sukni, pospiesznie zbliżyła się do siostry, i nie zatrzymując się wsunęła dłoń w zagięcie jej łokcia, by wyprowadzić niezbyt przychylnie nastawioną księżniczkę z pomieszczenia. Znalazły się obie w sali obrad rady królewskiej, a wysokie białe drzwi o dwóch skrzydłach zamknęły się za nimi powoli za sprawą dwóch gwardzistów pilnujących przejścia. -Anno, nie możesz tak przerywać mi negocjacji, narad, czegokolwiek- zaczęła Elsa bez złości, głosem starszej siostry – pełnym rozsądku, z niewielką nutką przygany. -Ale zabroniłaś Kristoffowi ze mną być!- odparła z dźwiękiem żałości chwytając królewską siostrę za dłoń. -Jak mogłaś, Elso?- spytała jeszcze, a z jej oczu wydzierało niezrozumienie. -Och, Anno- westchnęła władczyni, zamykając wyciągniętą ku niej rękę między dłońmi. -Muszę dbać o reputację królewskiej rodziny. Naszą reputację. Walczyłam dzielnie przez ostatni miesiąc, by panowie rada przekonali się do mnie oraz do ciebie, która też nie byłaś bez winy. Musimy teraz być nienaganne- widziała że siostra kilka razy usiłowała jej przerwać, wtrącić słowo bądź dwa. -Nie zakazałam wam widywać się, jednak nie chcę, byście okazywali sobie aż taką zażyłość. Ograniczcie spotkania, proszę. -Ale...- sapnęła niemalże zszokowana Anna, jak gdyby ktoś uderzył ją w brzuch. -Przecież...! -Im bardziej będziecie wyglądać na parę, tym bardziej hrabiom będzie zależało na twoim zamążpójściu. Od dzieciństwa wiedziałyśmy, że jesteśmy pionkami w politycznej gierce! Wepchnijmy księżniczkę tu, wepchnijmy inną tam. Musicie zachować pozory, inaczej będę musiała- otworzyła usta, jakby miała zamiar powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Przymknęła jednak oczy, pokręciła głową cofając ręce. Spojrzała na siostrzyczkę, która najwidoczniej nie chciała z jednej strony zgodzić się na rozłąkę z obiektem jej rozkwitającego uczucia, z drugiej jednak rozumiejąc wytłumaczenia Elsy. Poza tym w jej niebieskich oczach błyszczały zaciekawienie i niepokój. -Co będziesz musiała?- spytała ze zmartwioną miną, postępując krok ku starszej siostrze. -Anno, muszę wracać do ambasadora. Wybacz- królowa zachowała się, jakby nie usłyszała pytania. Posłała siostrzyczce lekki uśmiech, po czym wróciła do sali wychodzącej z pomieszczenia obrad. Skrzydła drzwi zamknęły się za nią, a Anna stała, patrząc na nie. Poczuła lekki ucisk w żołądku – drzwi, za którymi znika jej siostra. Zbyt dobrze to znała, choć starała się zapomnieć. Przecież Elsa niedługo zza nich wyjdzie i znów będą mogły pojechać gdzieś konno bądź przejść się po pałacowych ogrodach. Śmiać się razem. Rozmawiać. Nie ma obaw, Anno, spokojnie. As w rękawie Elsy, wspomniany w czasie rozmowy z Kristoffem fortel – oba były tą samą rzeczą, czy też raczej sprawą. Królowa lodu, śniegu oraz Arendelle zaplanowała dla dobra miłości siostry oraz prostego handlarza lodu najbliższe dwa lata, czy też raczej wydarzenia mające odbyć się w ich ciągu, jednakże wciąż niemające konkretnych dat do nich przypisanych. Odprawiwszy kilka dwórek, które w większości były córkami bądź żonami hrabiów kraju, a których obecność była zwyczajnie wymagana po utworzeniu dworu z chwilą otwarcia pałacowych bram, Elsa siedziała sama w swojej komnacie prywatnej. Wchodziło się do niej z komnaty gościnnej królowej, a wychodziło do jej alkierza. Hrabia Benevolus przez nią zawezwany pojawił się bez syna. Zwróciła ku niemu pełną szczerego zaniepokojenia twarz. Widać było, że królowa znów boi się czegoś, gdyż jej dłonie oraz najbliższe meble pokrył delikatny nalot szronu skrzącego się w dziennym świetle padającym przez okna. -Przybyłem na wezwanie, wasza wysokość- skłonił się. Miał minę zatroskanego wujka odkąd zobaczył zmartwienie w oczach młodej władczyni, która powstała ze swojego miękkiego, przypominającego skromny tron krzesła, przysuniętego do sekretarzyka stojącego na wygiętych, lwich łapach zdobionych szczerym złotem. -Czy przyniosłeś o co cię prosiłam?- spytała, wskazując mu wysoki zydel okazjonalnie przysuniętym do blatu niewielkiego biureczka, gestem zapraszającym do zajęcia miejsca przy blacie. -Listy od ambasadorów oraz samych kandydatów na waszej wysokości męża?- spytał, upewniając się. Na słowo „mąż” młode dziewczę przymknęło oczy, odwracając głowę w drugą stronę. Milczała przez chwilę, by potwierdzić skinieniem główki, że tak, o to właśnie chodziło. Odetchnęła, zajmując na powrót krzesło. Przejęła dokumenty, ułożyła je w stosie na stoliczku. -Pamiętaj, że to wszystko jest sekretem moim i twoim, wiadomość o planowanych zaręczynach ma być moją polityczną nowinką. Przypuszczam, że za jakiś czas będę zmuszona jej użyć, by coś ukryć- mówiła rzeczowo. Łatwo było zrozumieć, jak bardzo zdystansowała się do sprawy własnego małżeństwa – traktowała je jedynie jako kolejną umowę, która miała przynieść jej ojczyźnie zysk. -Coś? Księżniczka Anna zapewne będzie w to zamieszana?- spytał troskliwie, jak zwykle pomocny, uczynny, zaufany. Wyciągnął w tym samym czasie zapieczętowaną jeszcze wiadomość zwrotną, której wcześniej nie widział. Zmarszczył lekko czoło, gdy królowa wyrwała mu list z ręki zanim rozpoznał królewską pieczęć, którą był zalakowany. -Któż inny?- odparła z lekkim uśmiechem pobłażliwej starszej siostry pokazującym jednocześnie jak wiele ma dla Anny siostrzanej czułości, zaś gdy tajemniczy list był już w jej ręku sprawdziła pieczęć, czy nie została wcześniej podważona. Wyglądała na nienaruszoną. Przełamała ją więc pospiesznie, zadowolona, że nikt nie przechwycił korespondencji. Przebiegła uważnym spojrzeniem treść, tracąc niemal natychmiast uśmiech na rzecz skupienia malującego się na jej obliczu zawsze, gdy zaczynała rozważać konsekwencje własnych działań w kontekście przyszłości Arendelle. -Zgodzili się na moje warunki- rzuciła, wstając od sekretarzyka. Hrabia powiódł za nią spojrzeniem, które wydawało się w jednej chwili ściemniać, jak gdyby zrozumiał kto był nadawcą. Rozpoznał połówkę pieczęci zwisającą u dołu kartki. Podniósł się prędko. Chciał się sprzeciwić, powiedzieć królowej, że zgłupiała, że nikt nie wymaga od niej aż takiego poświęcenia. Zobaczył jednak zdecydowanie w jej twarzy, gdy zbliżyła się i położyła delikatnie dłoń na jego ramieniu, sadzając go z powrotem na zydlu. -Spokojnie, hrabio. Zachowam całość swej królewskiej władzy, ich pretendent będzie grał drugie skrzypce. Nie będzie miał nawet prawa sięgać do królewskiego skarbca, będzie otrzymywał pensję niczym ledwie królowa, nie król- uśmiechnęła się lekko mściwie, tylko na moment, aby za chwilę jej czoło zmarszczyło się nieznacznie. Uniosła wzrok znad kartki. -Jedynym ich warunkiem jest zniesienie zakazu przekraczania naszych granic dla księcia Hansa. -Królowo!- oburzył się lekko zaczerwieniony z nerwów Benevolus. Elsa zasiadła znów przy swoim biureczku, rozprostowując list na blacie. -Pomyśl, Benevolus. Niemal każdy kraj z którym sąsiadujemy jest z nami ciasno związany handlem lub powinowactwem rodzin królewskich. Jedynie Południowe Wyspy mogą nam zagrozić, zwłaszcza, iż zobowiązali się po wybryku Hansa wypłacać na rzecz Arendelle rentę przez dwa pokolenia- hrabia chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak Elsa uniosła dłoń, uciszając mężczyznę. -Nasze pokolenie rozumieć będzie, dlaczego dzieje się w ten sposób, jednak kolejne pokolenie na Wyspach nie będzie już wiedziało o podłych zamiarach najmłodszego z książąt wobec mnie oraz Anny. Nie będą się przecież tym chwalić własnym dzieciom, cały kraj udawać będzie, iż to wszystko się nie wydarzyło. A mają oni dużą flotę, wiele wojsk. Zechcą się uniezależnić- przeniosła spojrzenie na list, przygryzła lekko dolną wargę. -Od początku przeciwna byłam podobnemu rozejmowi, jednak panowie rada naciskali. Wtedy nie ufali jeszcze moim osądom, niestety- wzrok Elsy, gdy uniosła go na doradcę, był pełen determinacji przemieszanej ze strachem przed nieznanym. -I teraz do mnie należy naprawienie tego niepewnego zapisu. Mężczyzna niezdarnie poklepał ją po ramieniu. -Będziesz najlepszą królową, jaką miał ten kraj, dziecko- powiedział, zbyt zażyle, pomijając tytuły królowej, za co groził mu katowski pieniek, jednakże jego uśmiech tak był sympatyczny i pełen wsparcia, że dziewczyna jedynie odwzajemniła wygięcie warg. -Dziękuję. Dwa konie fiordzkie szły kłusem, a jeźdźcy jechali strzemię w strzemię szerokim traktem prowadzącym z miasta stołecznego Arendelle ku leśnym ścieżkom, tak cudownym na popołudniowe przejażdżki. Koło nich przejeżdżały czasem wozy lub inni jeźdźcy, raz minął ich królewski goniec, których ostatnio tak wielu przybywało do Elsy i równie wiele było przez nią wysyłanych w różne zakątki kraju czy za granicę. Anna, widząc go, zmarszczyła lekko czoło. Spojrzała na Kristoffa, ściągając koniowi wodze, by zwolnił do stępa. Mężczyzna o złotych włosach uczynił podobnie, dzięki czemu mieli szansę spokojnie porozmawiać. -Wiesz co planuje Elsa?- spytał Kristoff, zluzowując palcem plastron zawiązany ciasno pod szyją, gdyż królowa stwierdziła, że w towarzystwie jej królewskiej siostry i on musi wyglądać elegancko, a przynajmniej godnie. Dziewczyna rzuciła mu spojrzenie osoby, która nie ma o niczym pojęcia. Wzruszyła ramionami. -Coś na pewno, ale to pewnie polityka i te sprawy- westchnęła odrzucając kilka niesfornych kosmyków grzywki z czoła. Zerknęła na towarzysza. -Robi co może, żeby było dobrze. -Ta, widać- mruknął w odpowiedzi, która, mimo wypowiedzianych przezeń słów, nie brzmiała nawet odrobiną sarkazmu. Rzucił nieprzychylne spojrzenie gwardzistom w awangardzie, co przyuważyła księżniczka. -Elsa mówi, że to dla mojego dobra. Im mniej wzbudzamy podejrzeń, tym rada mniej będzie poświęcała uwagi wydaniu mnie za mąż- uprzedziła jakiekolwiek pytanie głosem, który jednocześnie brzmiał radością osoby, która odzyskała obecność kochanej osoby, z drugiej zaś niepokojem. Cóż będzie, jeżeli ten plan, nawet mimo działań królowej, nie zadziała i Anna zostanie zaręczona z jakimś zagranicznym księciem? Para spojrzała na siebie, jakby jednocześnie do głów wpadła im identyczna obawa. Wrzesień Sala balowa znów miała okazję być użyta. Od tygodnia pachołkowie ganiali po handlarzach na głównym rynku, poszukując potrzebnych w kuchni przypraw, zaś rybacy przez dwa ostatnie dni znosili do pałacu największe ze złowionych sztuk, z radością ofiarowując je dobrej królowej, która przyjmowała zwykłych ludzi w każdą środę, by rozwiązać ich problemy bądź zlecić ich rozwiązaniu hrabi odpowiedzialnego za ludność z danego rejonu. Wszyscy byli wdzięczni, a wraz ze wzrostem zadowolenia z rządów Elsy, rada coraz bardziej skłonna była przychylić się do prośby królowej, by wynieść handlarza lodem, Kristoffa, do pozycji barona za zasługi dla kraju. Uzyskawszy zgodę, na której zależało jej przede wszystkim dlatego, by mężczyźni nie poczuli się znieważeni aż tak dużą samowolą młodej, świeżej wciąż królowej, zdecydowała się zorganizować drobne przyjęcie na cześć tego wyniesienia do rangi arystokraty. Tego dnia w wielkiej sali pałacu stoły zostały zastawione piękniej, ozdobione kwiatami, a dzięki królowej pojawiły się również lodowe rzeźby przedstawiające głównie zwierzęta – konie, wilki, pawie o przejrzystych, błękitnych ogonach. -Elsa, to jak ja mam zachowywać się wobec Kristoffa w czasie przyjęcia?- spytała Anna, gdy siedziały obie w alkierzu młodszej z księżniczek po tym, jak władczyni odprawiła jej służące, by samej spiąć rude włosy siostry. Skrzętnie układała je w prosty, acz elegancki w swym minimalizmie, kok. Zerknęła w lustro, by napotkać spojrzenie siostrzyczki. Uśmiechnęła się do jej odbicia, zgarniając palcami kolejne miedziane pasmo. -Uprzejmie. Z lekkim dystansem. Możecie jednak spędzić cały wieczór razem, oczywiście dopiero po uroczystej kolacji, podczas której on będzie siedział przy jednym ze stołów dla arystokracji, gdy my siedzieć będziemy przy stole rodziny królewskiej, na podwyższeniu. Unikaj jednak spędzania z nim czasu sam na sam poza salą balową, dobrze? -Niech będzie- zgodziła się pokornie Anna, choć wykrzywiła się niezadowolona, przesuwając po blacie medalion z motywem kwiatu krokusa. Jednak za chwilę uniosła spojrzenie, by odnaleźć na powierzchni lustra odwzorowanie oczu siostrzycy. -A ty?- spytała nagle. -Co ja?- odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Elsa, z ręką zastygłą nagle w powietrzu, patrząca prosto w oczy Anny odbite w gładkiej szklanej tafli. -No co ty będziesz robić po kolacji?- na to uzupełnienie pytania królowa spuściła wzrok, wróciła do przerwanego zajęcia. Uniosła jednak kącik ust, by nie sprawiać wrażenia zaniepokojonej czy smutnej. -Ach, poznam paru ludzi- odparła, niby beznamiętnie. -Porozmawiam z dygnitarzami, będę pilnować naszych dworek- zaczęła powoli wymieniać, wpinając we włosy Anny ostatnią szpilkę z kości słoniowej. Położyła potem dłonie na jej ramionach, uśmiechnęła się do lustra, którego powierzchnia nie odbiła niepewnego błysku tańczącego wokół źrenic władczyni. -Znajdę sobie zajęcie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania